I nic już nas nie rozdzieli
by Jogi-hp
Summary: Czy zastanawialiście się kiedyś, co czuła Ginny w noc ostatniej bitwy? Oto moja wersja tamtych wydarzeń właśnie jej oczami.


_Czy zastanawialiście się kiedyś, co czuła Ginny w noc ostatniej bitwy? Ja za każdym razem, gdy czytam Insygnia Śmierci myślę o jej uczuciach. I to jest moja wersja tamtych wydarzeń właśnie jej oczami._

_Grubą czcionką oznaczyłam cytaty zaczerpnięte z książki Harry Potter i Insygnia śmierci J.K. Rowling w przekładzie Andrzeja Polkowskiego._

_Starałam się oddać wszystko zgodnie z biegiem wydarzeń w książce._

* * *

><p>Była prawie czwarta rano. Błonia Hogwartu spowijał mrok i grobowa cisza, jakby wszystko czekało na coś ostatecznego, coś co z całą pewnością wydarzy się za godzinę lub dwie. Wojna jeszcze się nie skończyła, choć wiele osób zebranych w Wielkiej Sali, chciałoby w tej chwili być w zupełnie innym miejscu, niż tutaj.<p>

Ona też.

Ginny stała wpatrzona w martwe ciało swojego brata. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Fred nie żyje... Jej kochany brat, który nieraz rozbawił ją do łez? Co zrobi George? Jak będzie teraz wyglądało ich życie? To będzie jak wyrwa w murze, której nikt nie da rady załatać.

Obok niego spoczywały dwa kolejne ciała - Remusa i Tonks. Rodzice małego Teddy'ego Lupina. Kolejne dziecko, które straciło rodziców w czasie wojny. Tak, kolejne, bo Harry też stracił rodziców podczas wojny, tyle że wiele lat wcześniej.

„Gdzie on teraz jest?" – pomyślała i odwróciła się.

Od drzwi szli ku niej Ron i Hermiona. Brat wyminął ją bez słowa i podszedł do reszty rodziny, a przyjaciółka wzięła ją w objęcia. Przez krótką chwilę zobaczyła go ponad jej ramieniem. Stał skupiony w progu, patrząc na martwych przyjaciół. Na jego twarzy dostrzegła ból, żal i złość, że to wszystko przez niego.

Chciała do niego podejść i powiedzieć mu, by się nie winił, ale Hermiona zabrała ją z powrotem do reszty. Nie miała siły patrzeć na trupiobladą twarz matki i ojca, na skamieniałego George'a, klęczącego przy głowie martwego brata, chciała tylko pobiec i uściskać Harry'ego, że jeszcze żyje.

Zwinnie uniknęła ramion Hermiony i braci i ponownie spojrzała na otwarte wrota. Nie było go tam. Pewnie już zdecydował i nic go nie powstrzyma. Zacisnęła powieki i pięści i wybiegła na zewnątrz. Nie mogła płakać. Jeszcze nie przyszła na to pora.

Zobaczyła jak Neville i Oliver Wood zabierają z błoni kolejne ciała i przenoszą je do środka zamku. Chciała im pomóc, ale obaj pokręcili głowami, twierdząc, że jakoś sobie poradzą. Poszła więc dalej. Gdy zobaczyła martwego Colina, krzyknęła przerażona. Kolejny przyjaciel, który oddał życie za wolność innych. Przecież on nie ma siedemnastu lat! Nie powinno go tu być! W jaki sposób wrócił do szkoły? Co zrobi Harry, jak się o tym dowie? Ile jeszcze ofiar zabierze ze sobą ta wojna?

Długo krążyła pośród kolejnych ciał, aż w pewnym momencie usłyszała ciche nawoływanie.

- Mamo!

Osunęła się kolana. Przed nią leżała jakaś dziewczyna. Miała zakrwawioną twarz, szatę w strzępach i ślady po różnych klątwach. Wiedziała, że sama sobie z nią nie poradzi.

Pochyliła się nad nią, myśląc, że zawoła za chwilę jakiegoś chłopaka, który pomoże jej zaprowadzić ją do pani Pomfrey.

**- Już w porządku – mówiła. – Będzie dobrze. Zaraz zaniesiemy cię do zamku.**

**- Ale ja chcę do domu – szepnęła dziewczyna. – Nie chcę już walczyć!**

**- Wiem – odpowiedziała Ginny i głos się jej załamał. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.**

Z trudem panowała nad swoim głosem. Też chciała wrócić do domu. Do spokojnych dni, gdy całą rodziną zasiadali w ogrodzie do posiłku, jak grali w quidditcha na tyłach Nory... By razem Harrym uciec na wzgórze i tam kochać się z nim bez opamiętania...

„Gdzie jesteś, Harry?"

Nagle odniosła dziwne wrażenie, że ktoś jest bardzo blisko i obserwuje każdy jej ruch. Czyżby Harry, ukryty pod peleryną, stał niedaleko?

Chwyciła dziewczynę za rękę i rozejrzała się. Nikogo jednak nie było.

Klęczała nad dziewczyną długie minuty, dopóki obok niej nie zjawił się Percy. Najpierw pomógł jej się podnieść, po czym wziął dziewczynę na ręce i zaniósł ją do zamku.

Szła za nim jak w transie. Nie docierały do niej żadne słowa. Zrozumiała tylko, że McGonagall chce przenieść wszystkich zmarłych do bocznej sali, a rannych do skrzydła szpitalnego, bo kończy się czas wyznaczony przez Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać i lepiej by w Wielkiej Sali nikt już nie ucierpiał.

Przytaknęła i weszła do sali wejściowej. Tu napotkała przerażone twarze Rona i Hermiony stojących w kącie przy połamanej balustradzie i rozglądających się niepewnie dokoła, i zrozumiała, że Harry zniknął. Że ostatni raz widzieli go, tak jak ona; gdy stał w progu Wielkiej Sali.

Słyszała tylko jak szeptem powtarzali sobie kilka zdań: „...Poszedł", „Oddał się Voldemortowi", „Nie możemy zawieść Harry'ego", „Musimy sami skończyć to, co zaczęliśmy wspólnie".

Co skończyć? Wyprawę? O czym oni mówią?

Podniosła pytający wzrok na Hermionę. „Powiedz, że nie masz na myśli kolejnej ucieczki".

Dziewczyna, gdy tylko ją zobaczyła podbiegła do niej i chwyciła ją w objęcia.

- Tak mi przykro, Ginny – szepnęła.

Ginny nic nie powiedziała. Oddała uścisk przyjaciółce, spoglądając na Rona. Jej brat patrzył przez otwarte drzwi na błonia. I wtedy rozległ się głos, którego nie chciała już nigdy usłyszeć:

**- Harry Potter nie żyje. Został zabity, gdy uciekał, ratując siebie, podczas gdy wielu z was oddało za niego życie. Niesiemy wam jego ciało jako dowód... **

Nie słyszałareszty słów Voldemorta, bo wszystko spowiła gęsta mgła. Poczuła jak w jej piersi serce łamie się na kawałki. Jej wszystkie marzenia legły w gruzach. Dopiero gdy Ron pomógł jej się podnieść zrozumiała, że osunęła się na podłogę.

- Ginny, nie poddawaj się - szeptała Hermiona. – Musimy go pomścić. I zrobimy to! – powiedziała stanowczo.

Stanęła niepewnie na nogach, odwracając się do drzwi, by zobaczyć wybiegającą na zewnątrz McGonagall.

**- NIE!**

Nie spodziewała się, że usłyszy zrozpaczony głos profesor transmutacji. Gdzieś z daleka rozległ się śmiech Bellatriks Lestrange.

- Muszę go zobaczyć – powiedziała Ginny, wyrywając się z objęć Rona i Hermiony, i wybiegła wraz z resztą obrońców Hogwartu na zewnątrz.

Śmierciożercy rozstawili się w tyralierę naprzeciw drzwi. Pośrodku stał górujący nad wszystkimi Hagrid, trzymający w ramionach Harry'ego, a przed nimi stał Voldemort.

**- Nie! – **zawyła, a zaraz za nią zaczęli krzyczeć Ron i Hermiona.

**- **_**Nie!**_

**- Harry! HARRY!**

Gdzieś z boku słyszała wyzwiska rzucane przez członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a i innych, dopóki jakiś huk ich nie uciszył i znowu zaczął przemawiać Voldemort.

**- Już po wszystkim! Złóż go u moich stóp Hagridzie, tam gdzie jego miejsce!**

Ginny patrzyła przerażona, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, jak Hagrid kładzie Harry'ego na trawie u stóp przechadzającego się tam i z powrotem Voldemorta. Miała wrażenie, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto zamierza przy okazji skopać jej chłopaka. Nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku.

**- Widzicie? Harry Potter nie żyje! Dotarło to do was w końcu biedni naiwniacy? Był nikim! Zawsze był tylko chłopcem, który żądał, by inni poświęcali się za niego!**

**- Ciebie pokonał! – wrzasnął Ron **tuż przy jej uchu.

Zrobiło się zamieszanie, gdy reszta obrońców Hogwartu ponownie zaczęła krzyczeć. Rozległ się kolejny, potężniejszy huk i wszyscy zamilkli, oprócz Voldemorta.

**- Został zabity, gdy próbował wymknąć się z zamkowych błoni** – powiedział. Ginny potrząsnęła głową na to wierutne kłamstwo. Harry nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił.

Ktoś przepchnął się obok niej i wybiegł na pusty środek pomiędzy śmierciożercami a Hogwartczykami.

Ginny jęknęła w duchu, poznając Neville'a. Już straciła Harry'ego i jeszcze ma patrzeć na śmierć przyjaciela? Usłyszała pełne pogardy słowa Bellatriks, gdy przedstawiała Neviile'a swojemu Panu.

- Odpowiesz mi za to! – warknęła cicho, wyciągając powoli różdżkę.

Poczuła, jak stojąca obok niej Hermiona zaciska rękę na jej nadgarstku, by ją powstrzymać.

- Jeszcze chwilę – szepnęła. – Wytrzymaj, a ja pomogę ci ją zniszczyć.

Voldemort mówił coś do Neville'a i pozostałych, ale do niej nie docierało już żadne słowo. Krew wrzała jej w żyłach, obserwując zadowoloną z siebie i z poczynań Czarnego Pana, Bellatriks.

Zamarła dopiero, gdy zobaczyła jak Neville znieruchomiał pod wpływem zaklęcia rzuconego przez Sama-Wiesz-Kogo i wcisnął na jego głowę Tiarę Przydziału, która stanęła w płomieniach.

Krzyknęła w rozpaczy razem z Hermioną, Luną i panią Longbottom stojącą w pobliżu. Neville płonął jak żywa pochodnia.

Wtedy wybuchło zamieszanie. To był chaos, jakiego ta szkoła nigdy jeszcze nie widziała. Zza rogu zamku wyłoniły się olbrzymy, z lasu wybiegły centaury, strzelając raz po raz z łuków, a śmierciożercy rozpierzchli się w popłochu. Ginny straciła poczucie rzeczywistości. Wokół niej latały różnokolorowe zaklęcia, ale ona starała się nie stracić z zasięgu wzroku wciąż leżącego na trawie Harry'ego.

- Chodź – szepnęła Hermiona, chwytając ją za ramię. – Bellatriks wbiega do zamku.

Odwróciła się do niej.

- A co z Harrym? Przecież oni go stratują! – wykrzyknęła.

- Jemu już nie pomożemy, poza tym tam jest Hagrid.

Pociągnęła ją za sobą i razem wbiegły do sali wejściowej. Miotały wokół siebie zaklęciami, trafiając śmierciożerców. Widziały walczącą resztę rodziny; tata razem z Percym walczyli z obecnym ministrem magii, George razem z Lee strzelał zaklęciami w Yaxleya, daleko przed nią Fleur i Bill walczyli ramię w ramię z innymi śmierciożercami.

Nagle z błoni dotarł do niej ryk Hagrida:

**- HARRY! HARRY... GDZIE JEST HARRY?**

Spojrzała przerażona na Hermionę.

- A jeśli to śmierciożercy go zabrali?

- Nie myśl o tym. Chodź. Ona jest tam. – Hermiona wskazała na środek sali.

Pobiegły dalej. Otoczyły Bellatriks, która roześmiała się na widok swoich przeciwniczek. Serce tłukło się w jej piersi ze strachu, ale powtarzała sobie w myślach, że nie może się poddać, że Harry walczyłby do końca. Za każdym razem, gdy promień klątwy rzuconej przez Bellatriks prawie muskał jej włosy, czuła jakby ktoś prowadził ją po bezpiecznym torze, który pomagał jej uniknąć kolejnych zaklęć.

- Potter już was nie obroni - naigrywała się Bella, strzelając kolejnymi klątwami.

Ginny usłyszała świst tuż przy uchu, gdy zielone światło przemknęło kilka cali od jej głowy, a potem wrzask własnej matki.

**- NIE W MOJĄ CÓRKĘ, SUKO! **

Patrzyła z przerażeniem jak mama zrzuca pelerynę, biegnąc ku nim, a Bellatriks śmieje się na jej widok.

**- Z DROGI! – wrzasnęła pani Weasley do trzech dziewcząt, po czym machnąwszy różdżką, przystąpiła do walki.**

Odsunęła się na bezpieczną odległość, obserwując jak z różdżek obu kobiet wytryskiwały strumienie światła **– obie walczyły, by zabić.**

Ginny nie chciała stracić matki. Jej rodzina już poniosła stratę w osobie Freda, stracili Harry'ego, a teraz mama...

Molly jednak nie dopuszczała innych do walki. Nie poddała się, gdy Bellatriks szydziła z jej rodziny i śmiała się, gdy ich broniła.

Wtedy zobaczyła jak sprawnie rzucone zaklęcie zabijające przemknęło pod wyciągniętą ręką śmierciożerczyni i ugodziło ją prosto w serce.

Nagle zrobiło się straszne cicho, gdy głos zamarł w krtani Bellatriks a ona runęła martwa na posadzkę.

Wokół Ginny rozległy się okrzyki zachwytu, gdy Molly z lękiem odwracała się w stronę wyjącego z wściekłości Voldemorta.

Na środku Wielkiej Sali nagle zrobiło się pusto, gdy z boku ktoś krzyknął: „Protego!" a magiczna tarcza podzieliła pomieszczenie na pół. Był to tak znajomy głos, że ręka Ginny, trzymająca różdżkę zadrżała z podniecenia. Chciała krzyczeć z radości. Rozejrzała się wokół, sprawdzając czy najbliższe osoby też go rozpoznały.

I wtedy Harry zrzucił z siebie pelerynę-niewidkę.

**W całej sali rozbrzmiały okrzyki przerażenia, zaskoczenia i radości, z każdej strony było słychać: „Harry! ON ŻYJE!", ale natychmiast wszystko ucichło i zapadła pełna napięcia cisza, w której Voldemort i Harry, nie spuszczając z siebie wzroku, zaczęli powoli krążyć wokół siebie.**

Hermiona chwyciła ją za ramiona.

- Stój. To jego walka – wyszeptała jej do ucha. Skąd ona wiedziała, że chciała do niego pobiec? – Tak musi się to zakończyć – tylko oni dwaj. Zgodnie z przepowiednią.

- Z tą przepowiednią, którą śmierciożercy chcieli ukraść z Departamentu Tajemnic dwa lata temu?

Hermiona kiwnęła potwierdzająco głową i ścisnęła mocniej jej ramiona, by się nie odwracała.

- Tak. Patrz, oni są już blisko. Jeszcze chwila i będzie po wszystkim.

Jednak rozmowa między Harrym a Voldemortem trwała dalej. Obaj krążyli po kole z wyciągniętymi przeciwko sobie różdżkami i Ginny ze strachem słuchała tej wymiany zdań. Dla kogo skończy się dobrze? Czy Harry przeżyje? Widziała jak ich różdżki drżą od nadmiaru mocy zaklęć.

**Zaczarowane sklepienie nad ich głowami rozjarzyło się czerwonozłotą poświatą, gdy nad parapetem najbliższego okna pojawiła się krawędź oślepiającej tarczy słońca. Blask padł jednocześnie na ich twarze, tak że twarz Voldemorta nagle zapłonęła czerwienią.**

Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, gdy obaj, Harry i Voldemort nieomal w tej samej chwili krzyknęli zaklęcia.

Czerwony promień z różdżki Harry'ego zderzył się z zielonym, a w miejscu złączenia obu zaklęć wybuchły złote promienie. Różdżka wyrwała się z ręki Voldemorta i wirując w locie poleciała ku Harry'emu, który chwycił ją wolną ręką.

Voldemort padł martwy u jego stóp.

Przez sekundę wszyscy zebrani stali w szoku, patrząc na swojego wybawcę, a potem całą salę wypełniły wiwaty, okrzyki i piski ludzi. Ginny zobaczyła jak Hermiona wyskakuje na środek a za nią robi to Ron, i oboje biegną do niego. Nie mogła pozwolić, by ktoś inny był przy nim pierwszy, więc zerwała się za nimi. Gdy go dopadła chwyciła go mocno za rękę i nie chciała puścić, choć wielu próbowało ją odsunąć i też być blisko niego.

Wkrótce została jednak odciągnięta przez matkę na bok. McGonagall przywróciła z powrotem cztery stoły domów, ale i tak nikt nie przejmował się, że nie siedzi przy odpowiednim stole. Usiadła razem z rodziną, opierając głowę na ramieniu matki i z uśmiechem obserwowała, jak Harry rozmawia ze wszystkimi, pociesza innych i dodaje otuchy. Widziała po jego postawie, jak bardzo jest zmęczony i chętnie by odpoczął. Zobaczyła, że siedząca obok niego Luna szepcze mu coś na ucho, a potem pokazuje na najbliższe okno. W duchu podziękowała przyjaciółce za pomoc, za to odwrócenie uwagi od Harry'ego, który zniknął ukryty pod peleryną-niewidką.

Spojrzała w drugą stronę, gdzie siedzieli Ron i Hermiona. Jak na jakiś znak, wstali i opuścili Wielką Salę.

Przez chwilę zrobiło się jej przykro, że nie podszedł do niej, ale od razu zbeształa się za tę myśl. Przecież to oni byli z nim od samego początku i pewnie chce im opowiedzieć o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się w Zakazanym Lesie. Może ona dowie się o wszystkim, kiedy indziej, gdy będą mogli być wreszcie razem?

Niedługo potem McGonagall zagoniła wszystkich uczniów do swoich hogwarckich domów, a rodzicom i gościom broniących zamku zapewniła łóżka tutaj w Wielkiej Sali. Razem z Nevillem, Seamusem i innymi gryfonami, Ginny wspięła się na górę do ich pokoju wspólnego. Czy Harry już śpi? Czy czeka na nią?

Gruba dama z dumą odsłoniła im przejście.

- Tylko bądźcie cicho, bo Harry Potter na pewno już śpi – powiedziała. – Wrócił tuż przed wami.

Ginny skuliła się wewnętrznie. A więc poszedł spać, nie zapytawszy, co z nią. Pożegnała się z chłopakami z jego rocznika i wbiegła na schody prowadzące do dormitoriów dziewcząt. Przy jej pokoju stała Hermiona.

- Harry prosił, żebym ci to przekazała – powiedziała.

Prawie wyrwała jej pergamin z ręki, chcąc zobaczyć, co napisał. Hermiona roześmiała się.

- Czyżbyś obawiała się, że zapomniał o tobie?

Potrząsnęła głową, spoglądając do notki.

_Spotkajmy się wieczorem nad jeziorem – _przeczytała.

Teraz w spokoju mogła położyć się i czekać z utęsknieniem na wieczór.

Czerwone słońce chowało się za wzgórzami, odbijając się w falach jeziora i zalewając swoim blaskiem parę młodych ludzi stojących w zaroślach, którzy próbowali skryć się przed światem.

Harry obejmował mocno Ginny, a ona chłonęła jego ciepło i siłę. Po tylu miesiącach rozłąki z nim czuła, że ma wreszcie na tym świecie coś trwałego i niezłomnego, na czym może się oprzeć, że jest ktoś, z kim może dzielić swoją rozpacz po stracie Freda, Remusa i Tonks. Wtulona w niego słyszała bicie jego serca i czuła zapach jego ciała. Żył. Naprawdę żył i był z nią. Obejmowała go w pasie i przyciskała się do niego tak mocno jak on do niej, bojąc się, że jeśli go wypuści, wszystko okaże się snem.

Nagle Harry rozluźnił uścisk i delikatnie przesunął dłonią po jej policzku, zwracając jej twarz ku swojej i patrząc na nią pociemniałymi oczami.

- Ginny... – wyszeptał. – Słodki Merlinie, Ginny...

Opuchlizna po zaklęciu Bellatriks powoli ustępowała, ale nadal miała ciemne plamy na policzkach. Zaczął całować jej twarz z jakąś desperacką zachłannością, a ona po chwilowym zaskoczeniu odpowiedziała mu tym samym. Ich usta spotkały się w namiętnym, niemal brutalnym pocałunku, jakby mogło to pomóc wymazać z pamięci okropne przeżycia dzisiejszej nocy. Ginny zanurzyła dłonie w jego włosach i przytulała się do niego coraz mocniej. Owładnęło nią pragnienie przytulenia się do jego nagiego ciała, by poczuć na skórze jego ciepło. Nie była pewna dokąd może się posunąć. Przez chwilę miała wątpliwości, czy Harry chce to samo co ona, ale gdy zaczął w podnieceniu pieścić jej ciało, czuła jak jej własna namiętność wzmaga się i rozpala niczym płomień pochłaniający w mgnieniu oka suchy las. Cała niepewność znikła i już wiedziała, że nic ich nie powstrzyma.

Szarpnęła guziki jego koszuli, które rozsypały się na ziemi.

- Naprawdę tego chcesz? – zapytał. Jego głos brzmiał miękko, a w oczach płonęła namiętność.

- tak, chcę być z tobą.

Dotknął dłońmi jej talii i czułym gestem oplótł je wokół jej bioder. Zaczął wolno, zbyt wolno, jak na jej gust, przyciągać ją do siebie.

- Ginny – wyszeptał, całując jej czoło, policzki i nos. – Jeśli uznasz, że jednak tego nie chcesz, wystarczy, że powiesz...

Patrzył jej głęboko w oczy, a jego spojrzenie było pełne troski i jakiejś determinacji.

- Nie chcę tego robić, jeśli uważasz, że to nie jest odpowiednia pora... – dodał.

Ginny czuła, jak jej zmysły budzą się do życia. Chłonęła jego obecność i miała poczucie, że zatraca się w jego ramionach.

- Ale ja tego chcę! – prawie warknęła, nie panując już nad swoim podnieceniem. – Zróbmy to!

Dopiero teraz pozwolił sobie na pewniejsze pieszczoty.

Gdy poczuła dotyk jego nagiego ciała, objęła go mocno i niemal wbiła paznokcie w jego plecy. Osunęli się na ziemię.

Zerwał z niej bluzkę i spódnicę i odrzucił na bok. Czuła dotyk jego dłoni na piersiach i biodrach i ogień pocałunków na całym ciele. Zdawała się być zniecierpliwiona, że nie są jeszcze ze sobą. Niczego nie pragnęła tak w swoim życiu, jak kochać się teraz z Harrym. Chciała w ten sposób upewnić się, że życie wciąż trwa i że ona wciąż czuje, a Harry, jakby czytając jej w myślach wyszeptał nierównym, niskim głosem:

- Pragnę cię, Ginny. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo cię pragnę!

Nigdy sobie nie wyobrażała, że Harry potrafi być taki czuły. Dotyk jego dłoni, które wędrowały po jej ciele, pieszcząc namiętnie jej piersi i biodra był tak delikatny, że zaczęła pomrukiwać z rozkoszy.

Poddała mu się całkowicie. Gdy Harry przylgnął do niej całym sobą, przez kilka chwil poczuła narastające napięcie, że mimo wszystko robią to pierwszy raz. Jednak pod wpływem jego czułych słów i zniewalających pocałunków rozluźniła się, wiedząc, że może czuć się bezpiecznie, bo Harry nie zrobi niczego, co sprawiłoby jej cierpienie.

Kiedy wreszcie ich ciała połączyły się, przepełniło ją cudowne doznanie. Krzyknęła w wirze namiętności i coraz silniejszego podniecenia, które było niemal bolesne.

Nagle wszystkie jej myśli odpłynęły, a ona poczuła się tak, jakby wyzwolona z ciała poszybowała do gwiazd.

Gdy odzyskała poczucie rzeczywistości, stwierdziła ze zdumieniem, że jej policzki są mokre od łez. W tej samej chwili Harry wykrzyknął zduszonym głosem jej imię i opadł obok niej na trawę. Podniósł głowę i uśmiechając się spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.

- Od teraz jesteśmy już razem po wieczność – powiedział miękko. – I żaden Voldemort czy inny Czarny Pan nas nie rozdzieli.

- I tak zostanie – zapewniła.


End file.
